1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device capable of fitting two connectors together by operating a lever with a smaller force than a fitting force acting on the two connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known such a connector device as shown in FIG. 1A to FIG. 3 (refer to Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-359029).
A connector 100 is composed of a first connector 101 and a second connector 120. As particularly shown in FIG. 1A, the first connector 101 includes a first connector housing (not shown in the figure), a frame 103 fixed to the first connector housing (not shown in the figure) and having a connector fitting chamber 103a inside thereof, and a lever 110 rotatably supported by the frame 103.
Plural terminals (not shown in the figure) are arranged in the first connector housing 102. The frame 103 is provided with a pair of pin clearance holes 104. The frame 103 is provided, at the rear end thereof, with a locking flange 105 projecting therefrom. The frame 103 is provided with panel locking portions 106 projecting from the peripheral surface of the frame 103. The panel locking portions 106 are elastically deformable to be placed below the peripheral surface when an external pressing force is applied thereto.
The lever 110 rotates about a rotation support 111 within a range from a fitting start operation position (the position shown in FIG. 2) to a fitting end operation position (the position shown in FIG. 3). The lever 110 is provided with a pair of cam grooves 112. The pair of cam grooves 112 are open at the same position as the pair of pin clearance holes 104 when the lever 110 is located at the fitting start operation position.
The second connector 120 includes a second connector housing 121 as particularly shown in FIG. 1B. Plural terminals (not shown in the figure) are arranged in the second connector housing 121. The second connector housing 121 is provided with a pair of cam pins 122 projecting therefrom.
In the above-described configuration, as shown in FIG. 3, in the state where the lever 110 is located at the fitting start operation position, the second connector 120 is inserted in the connector fitting chamber 103a of the first connector 101. The cam pins 122 are then inserted in entrances of the cam grooves 112 of the lever 110. The second connector 120 is thus set at a fitting start position.
Next, the lever 110 is rotated from the fitting start operation position toward a fitting end position. The cam pins 122 then move in the cam grooves 112 so as to gradually bring the second connector 120 into the connector fitting chamber 103a of the first connector 101 due to a fitting force acting on the second connector 120 and the first connector 101.
As shown in FIG. 3, when the lever 110 is rotated to the fitting end operation position, the second connector 120 is brought into the fitting end position so as to be in a completely fitted state. The corresponding terminals (not shown in the figure) are properly connected to each other at the fitting end position.
Subsequently, the connector device 100 in which the first connector 101 and the second connector 120 are fitted together is inserted into a mounting hole 131 of a mounting panel 130 from the frame 103 side. The panel locking portions 106 then come into contact with the peripheral edge of the mounting hole 131. By further applying the insertion force thereto, the panel locking portions 106 are elastically deformed inward so that the insertion of the frame 103 is allowed. Once the panel locking portions 106 completely pass through the mounting hole 131, the panel locking portions 106 are elastically deformed to return to the original state, and the locking flange 105 comes into contact with the mounting panel 130. The mounting panel 130 is interposed between the respective panel locking portions 106 and the locking flange 105 so that the connector device 100 is mounted to the mounting panel 130.
In this conventional example, the first connector 101 and the second connector 120 are preliminarily fitted together, and the connector device 100 in the fitted state is then inserted into the mounting hole 131 of the mounting panel 130 to be mounted to the mounting hole 131. Therefore, there is no need to ensure a working space for attaching the second connector 120 to the first connector 101 that has been mounted to the mounting panel 130, or for operating the lever 110. Thus, even in the case where no working space can be ensured, the connector device 100 can be mounted to the mounting hole 131.
Such a connector device 100 can be mounted to the mounting panel 130 even when the first connector 101 and the second connector 120 are in a semi-fitted state. However, when the connector device 100 in the semi-fitted state is mounted to the mounting panel 130, a defect in conduction may be caused. When the defect is caused, the connector device 100 is required to be once removed from the mounting panel 130 and reattached thereto after properly fitting the connectors together, which requires a lot of work. In view of this, it is desired to preliminarily detect a semi-fitted state between the first connector 101 and the second connector 120 before mounting the connector device 100 to the mounting panel 130.